For example, on tourist sites in the Internet, locations, names, characteristics, recommendation information, and the like of tourist resorts are provided. Persons who are planning to go sightseeing may make plans for sightseeing, referring to such information. In addition, they often use guidebooks provided by the paper medium or brochures of travel companies. Furthermore, they may refer to television programs for travels. However, in such information providing, only recommendation information is provided according to views or evaluation of informant sides.
In addition, since such information providing is performed by various mediums and in various forms, and the information is dispensed and free-formed, persons who are planning to go sightseeing were not able to collect information for tourist resorts, which really suits their own taste with high accuracy or tourist information with high quality. In addition, even as to information provided on the Internet, the latest fresh information is not always provided and it is not in a condition that fresh and timely information can be found immediately. Furthermore, although some sites show stars whose number represents the degree of evaluation by tourists, since these sites do not adopt evaluation from third persons, or, even if votes by third persons are taken into consideration, since the votes by third persons have arbitrariness, persons who are planning to go sightseeing cannot judge whether or not the evaluation is information which suits their tastes or which is reliable one if they find it.
Like mentioned above, some conventional techniques provide various evaluation information and the like for a certain subjects, such as tourist resorts, resort facilities, and tourist resort stores related to travels, but a technique, which enables to efficiently collect the evaluation information and the like, with great reliability and practical use, or to provide persons who need such information, is not disclosed.